The present invention relates to a weighing apparatus in which a plurality of weighing means different from each other in weighing sensitivity are connected to a display/operation unit so that one of the weighing means is automatically selected.
In one method of determining the number of articles manufactured in compliance with the same standard, the quotient of the total weight of the articles and the weight of the single article is calculated. The method needs a weighing apparatus which meets the mutually conflicting requirements that the single article is weighed as accurately as possible and the articles are weighed in as large a number as possible.
In order to meet the requirements, a first weighing means high in weighing sensitivity and a second weighing means high in weighing capacity are connected to a main unit in the apparatus so that one of the weighing means is selected with the changeover switch of the main unit depending on a purpose of weighing.
In the above-mentioned weighing apparatus, the first or second weighing means can be selected depending on the purpose of weighing, by manipulating the changeover switch, to obtain accurate data on the number of the articles. However, since it is necessary to manipulate the changeover switch every time the weighed object is changed for another one, a problem arises that it is troublesome to operate the apparatus.